It started out so boring
by MoonlightWriter-00
Summary: Well Hermione and Ron finally start realizing they're falling for each other. Harry doesn't know what to think about this.........but then he meets a girl as well.
1. Default Chapter

*****Um yeah, obviously I don't own Harry Potter or I wouldn't be writing this on a fanfic site. I'd be writing this in the next Harry potter book. So yeah, I don't own Harry or any of the other characters in the book.*****  
  
Harry sat silently in a discrete corner of the Gryffindor common room, staring out the window at the dark night sky. It had been a long, uneventful day of lectures and note taking, and Harry was tired of sitting around studying. He had been doing homework all night, and had nothing to show for it but a couple of hastily scribbled vocabulary definitions and a finished paragraph on Grindylows.  
  
The fact was, he couldn't concentrate. All day his mind had been wondering during class, thinking about one thing or another, and he couldn't keep his mind focused on anything. He glanced hopelessly at the pile of unfinished homework sitting on the end table next to his chair, and sighed. There was no way he would be able to finish it all by tonight without Hermione's help. And Hermione was at one of her prefect meetings at the moment. He had no idea when she would be back, and therefore had no way of finishing his homework without failing every assignment. He slowly stood up, with another long sigh, and set about gathering up all his parchment and books to bring back up to his dormitory. His thinking was that maybe he would be able to study better in the calm quietness of his dormitory, versus the always-noisy common room. He made his way through the crowded Common Room to the foot of the 6th year boy dormitories and climbed onto the first step.  
  
As he walked up the dim staircase he felt a sudden urge to escape, and get out of Gryffindor tower. He needed a break.........maybe it was time to get out his dad's old invisibility cloak? There was no way he would be able to finish all his homework anyways, so he saw no reason why he shouldn't go. Besides, maybe going on a short walk would clear his mind some. When he got back, he might actually be able to do something with his assignments. He decided that going on a walk would help some, and that getting out the cloak would be the best course of action. As he made his way over to his familiar four-poster bed, he dumped his parchments and books onto the covers and walked around to the end of the bed to get the cloak. He rummaged in the trunk at the foot of his bed for a minute before he found it. He felt the soft velvety fabric brush beneath his fingers at the bottom left corner of the trunk, and lifted it out. It shimmered mysteriously for a moment in the soft moonlight before he threw it over his shoulders and stood up— and not a moment to soon. Just as he finished pulling the cloak over his head, Dean Thomas walked into the room talking animatedly with his friend Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Harry quickly dodged around them, as they headed straight towards him, and squeezed through the dormitory door before it closed. Dean stopped for just a moment, thinking he had felt something brush by him, but quickly dismissed it as his imagination, and continued talking with Seamus. Harry started down the staircase in complete silence, muffling his footsteps as best he could, and rounded the last bend in the stairs. As he reached the Gryffindor common room he noted with some satisfaction that it seemed to be clearing out as students shuffled off to bed. There were only a handful of students left now, as he made his way silently over to the portrait hole. And he knew this would make it easier to slip out of the hole without anyone noticing. He stood for a moment, unsure of whether he should chance opening the portrait himself or wait for one of the prefects to return from their meeting and go through then. He was about to make up his mind when the portrait hole swung open and Ron stepped inside the common room, closely followed by Hermione. He blinked his eyes in surprise at their sudden return and wondered if maybe he should stay and get some help with his homework instead of running off without telling them where he had gone to.  
  
He was about to stop Ron before he went up to their dormitory looking for him, but stopped in confusion, when instead of heading up to the dormitory Ron sat down next to Hermione near the fire with a strange look on his face. Hermione seemed rather baffled as well as she looked up at him with mild confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Ron, what was it that you wanted to ask me then?" she asked curiously. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he let his eyes wondered nervously around the room, not meeting her gaze.  
  
"Errrrm.....I er, I— um I wanted to tell you something, without errr... Harry being here." He managed to blurt out quickly, before turning a bright shade of magenta.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in concern as she leaned closer to him, asking worriedly "What's wrong? There's nothing wrong with him is there? If there's something wrong Ron, you have to tell me."  
  
Ron flushed even more, if that was possible, and mumbled something about it "not having to do with Harry" and started to twiddle his thumbs in an extremely stressed out manner, while staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Well......if it doesn't have to do with Harry, why don't you want him to be here..........." She ended lamely, as her eyes grew wide in sudden comprehension.  
  
By this time, the last of the students had left the Common Room, leaving only Harry, Ron and Hermione in a totally deserted Common Room with the tension building rapidly. Harry had almost forgotten he was wearing the invisibility cloak and was about to duck behind an armchair, when he remembered he still had it on. Instead he pulled it about him more securely, and silently made his way over to the fireplace to get a better view. Was Ron actually going to tell her? Harry had noticed how differently Ron had been acting around her over the last few months. Whenever Hermione started a conversation with him he would turn pink almost immediately and whatever he said, either made no sense at all or seemed to come out wrong. Also, Harry had caught him staring at her on several occasions with an odd soft, glazed over look in his eyes, but had ignored him and never said anything about it. Maybe it was just his imagination? He had suspicions that Ron was growing feelings for her, but they had never actually discussed it before. And now here he was, listening-in as Ron made his confession.  
  
"Ermmmm.............I just wanted to tell you that I— I um, I kind of.......................oh forget it!!!" He shouted abruptly, as he quickly stood up from the armchair with a face of utter dejection. Why hadn't he told her? What was wrong with him? Did he think she would reject him?  
  
"Ron wait!" Hermione called as he turned to leave. She stood up and looked him in the face as he turned unwillingly to look at her. "I— I like you to." She whispered softly, staring into his eyes. Harry and Ron both gasped audibly at the same time as their eyes widened in bewilderment at her bold confession.  
  
"You— you do?" He asked uncertainly. Hermione nodded, it was her turn to blush. Ron just gaped at her in shock and said nothing for a whole minute as he stared at her pretty face.  
  
"I— I thought you'd turn me down........after I've been such a jerk to you these past couple of years." He said softly, still gazing at her long eyelashes longingly.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly, replying "Oh I couldn't stay mad at you over stupid arguments like those. I've got to many good memories with you that won't let me dwell on the bad for long."  
  
"Your so pretty." Ron said, eyes locked onto hers with an odd dreamy look on his face. Hermione's blush deepened at the sudden compliment but she didn't looked away. Ron moved forward, still gazing into her eyes and gently took her hand in his. They both blushed simultaneously and stayed that way, staring into each other's eyes, for several minutes until Ron slowly began to move forward. Hermione leaned into the kiss and felt her face connect with his in the most pleasurable way possible.  
  
Harry stared at them wide eyed with a loss for words. He had felt slightly guilty, before, when he had decided to stay and spy on them instead of making his presence known. But now he definitely felt like he was way out of line being here during a moment like this. He shouldn't be here. This was a private moment between Ron and Hermione and quite frankly he wasn't sure about how he felt about the whole situation and he needed to get away from here and think.  
  
He quickly ran back over to the portrait whole and snuck through it while Ron and Hermione's faces were still glued together. He let out a long sigh as he stood in the deserted corridor. What a strange day. 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~ DISCLAIMER~~~ Ok, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the books or any of the characters, blahdee blahdee blah, we all know the routine.  
  
Note: Hey if you like my story and you want to read another Harry Potter fanfic, check out my friend Shannon's fanfic. It's called 'dun dun dun' and you must all go and review it right now!!! It's title is weird but hey, I shouldn't talk because my title almost makes you think my story is boring ^_^ (hee hee). So yeah, go read it now because Shannon is a good writer and she deserves more reviews! Also, thanks to all the people who reviewed!! This is actually my first Harry Potter fanfic, but I think it's looking pretty good and I will continue to write it since you guys seem to be giving me really good reviews right now. ^_^ Thanks again to all you reviewers and I hope you like this chapter!! ^_^  
  
Okay, here's chapter 2:  
  
He stood in the corridor for several minutes, just taking it all in. Ron and Hermione had both been his friends ever since their first year. It's how it had always been, the three of them together as friends. But now Ron and Hermione were starting to become more then just friends, and what did that leave for Harry? He didn't know.....maybe they wouldn't even care about him anymore. Maybe this would destroy their relationship with him and they wouldn't be friends anymore. He thought about this unnerving thought for several minutes, wondering if he had lost his best friends to each other, and frowned. Who would be his best friend now?  
  
He sat down near a statue of an old witch, still wearing the invisibility cloak, and sighed exasperatedly. There was no one else that could ever really replace Ron and Hermione and he didn't know what he would do without them. He rubbed his head tiredly and hoped beyond all hope that this wasn't going to change anything between him and them.  
  
Shifting slightly to the left, into a more comfortable position at the base of the statue, he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them protectively. Resting his chin on top of his knees he closed his eyes tiredly and let out a long breath of warm air out into the dark of the corridor. For a few moments his mind went totally blank, and he felt actually kind of peaceful sitting here like this.  
  
But then he heard the noise. It was an odd sort of muffled sniffling coming from farther down the corridor, and as quickly as it had come it disappeared. At first he thought it was in his imagination and ignored it, while settling into an even more comfortable position at the base of the witch statue. But a moment later he heard it again. This time he knew he wasn't just dreaming it, and opened one of his eyes in irritation, listening intently for the noise to surface again. He heard it again, but this time he was less irritated when he recognized the sound to be that of someone's muffled crying from farther down the hall.  
  
Fully awake now, he stood up careful to keep the cloak in place, and started silently down the corridor to find the source of the noise. The moment of peacefulness he had felt a moment ago was broken and he could feel his fingers tighten protectively around his wand as he moved towards the noise. 'Who else could be out in the middle of the night making so much noise?' He wondered to himself curiously. The incident with Ron and Hermione was almost forgotten in his mind as he followed the noise (now getting a bit louder) down the hall.  
  
He finally reached a door towards the end of the hall where the noise seemed to be coming from and stopped, unsure of what he should do next. He had never been into this room before and he had no idea what lay behind it. The door was slightly ajar and he was positive someone was behind it crying. He felt his protective nature getting the best of him and shifted to one foot uncomfortably. He hesitated momentarily, wondering if he should even bother, and decided to chance it and go in.  
  
He slowly, ever so slowly, inched the door open bit by bit, as to not alert whoever was inside to his presence. He carefully pulled the invisibility cloak around him, making sure that he wouldn't trip on it, and raised his wand slightly. He finally got the door open enough to squeeze through and stepped inside. Brandishing his wand even more protectively he looked around the room.  
  
At first he thought that there was nobody in the room at all. It was quite dark, considering it was the middle of the night, and it was hard to see anything at all. He squinted his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the dark, and made out a few dark, bulky shapes he took to be desks at the back of the room. Other then that, he couldn't see anything at all. Moving forward slightly, a sudden movement caught his eye.  
  
He turned sharply to the right where a new shape emerged out of the darkness. It was a young girl— that much he could tell from the long, dark hair flowing softly over her face. She was sitting underneath a low laying window, and it was obvious she had been crying, from the wet patches staining the front of her cloak. The girl was huddled on the floor, in a small patch of moonlight with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her head was bowed so that Harry could not see her face to tell who she was, and he started to get curious.  
  
He could feel himself lowering his wand, and instantly felt more relaxed as he moved closer to where the girl sat. He watched her for a few minutes as she sat upon the ground and began to feel sorry for her. He almost wished he could reach out and comfort her for whatever it was she was crying over, but remembering he was invisible, he could only watch. He sighed exasperatedly and was about to sit down when he realized his mistake. At the sound of his voice the girl's head jerked up, to revile a pair of soft hazelnut-brown eyes, puffy and swollen from crying but still quite pretty as she blinked her long eyelashes. She was staring directly at him, almost as if she could see him standing there, and whipped out her wand angrily, shouting "Expeleramius!"  
  
The spell caught him unawares in the stomach, knocking him off his feet as his wand flew out of his hand. He landed heavily on the floor several yards behind him clutching his stomach and wincing in pain. The cloak had been knocked from his shoulders from the blast, and he was now completely visible to the girl as he lay upon the ground heaving in pain.  
  
"Oh— I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard, I was just angry." She explained quickly as she got to her feet, brushing away stray tears from her eyes as she walked over to him. She quickly composed herself and pointed her wand at him in a more business-like manner, saying "Now up on your feet. I can put a charm on you that will keep you from bruising, but that's only if you'll apologizing for spying on me."  
  
Harry blinked several times in bewilderment. Just a moment ago this same girl had been sitting on the ground crying her eyes out and now it seemed as if she had never been crying at all. She seemed a bit overemotional, but other then that, there was no sign of her previous distress besides the slightly damp front of her robe. She was obviously not a push over, and Harry decided it was best to humor her for now. Quickly remembering himself, he sat up rubbing his sore stomach and uttered a short apology.  
  
"I'm sorry but I wasn't spying on you if that's what you thought. I heard a noise and came down here to investigate it."  
  
The girl looked at him doubtfully, but after a moment or so of glaring at him she finally accepted his apology and pointed her wand at him, muttering "sefferous." And stepped back to watch the effect. A warm lavender light engulfed him momentarily from the tip of her wand and he immediately felt the pain in his stomach subside. He stood up and bent over to pick up his invisibility cloak from the floor and thanked her.  
  
"Thanks that feels a lot better— what year are you in?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Sixth." She answered simply, while tossing his wand back at him. He nodded and glanced at the Hogwarts crest sewn into her robe and noted that she was a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Same as me, only I'm in Gryffindor. I've never seen you around though, what's your name?" He asked curiously. She stared at him without saying anything for a moment. At first he thought that she was still mad at him, but then she replied slowly,  
  
"My name's Luriah..........you've probably never seen me around much because I'm an animagus." She said softly, while lowering her head to the floor. Harry gaped at her in amazement, this is not what he had expected.  
  
What a day.......first Ron and Hermione, and now an animigus. What was next? Harry just stood there in disbelief........the day had started out so boring......  
  
~~~ hmm........Harry is never gonna get that homework done is he? ^_^ lol, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what ya think!! Thanks a bunch!! (~~~ 


End file.
